


Falling Foundations.

by billystar



Series: We make pretty shitty Romeos huh? [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gang, M/M, Murder, POV First Person, Prostitution, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans run by Eren Jaeger, vs. The Legion run by Erwin Smith and Levi.<br/>Eren has a death wish and deems it sensible to go undercover and join The Legion. Skeptical Levi believes the boy isn't as straight forward as he looks and decides to personally take care of him. Nothing could go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly recommend listening to anything by Halestorm, Anavae and Escape the Fate whilst reading this since the bands helped me write it! ⌒.⌒

"You've been such a good little plaything. You didn't even scream once. No. More like you couldn't. Those bruises on your neck are so many different colours. So pretty... Heh, I'm bored of you now though so if you wouldn't mind looking up a bit, there we go. No, no, no, don't cry. This will only hurt a little."

I dragged a knife against his stretched throat and then red was spilling out, gushing from the wound like a violent waterfall.

"You were such a good little titan Marco, you did so well at fooling everyone in the police and legion combined. I'm impressed but I have to let you go. You're faulty, you have emotions. That's not allowed." I pressed a soft kiss against the dead teen's lips, "In the end you gave up without a fight, you were such a good little boy. I've got to go now though, Mikasa will take care of you... Maybe how the police or legion do it. I'll tell her to make you into a nice bonfire for Jean, I know you loved him mo-"

"Eren are you done yet?"

"Goddamnit Mikasa! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"Eren he's already dead, Armin says you're stupid and need to hurry the fuck up." 

"Okay, okay, I'm done. Take him," I gestured to the body at my feet. "Set him alight. Send Jean a letter that can't be traced telling him to go to the place you burnt Marco. At the location leave a note saying 'This little titan broke your wall, can you rebuild it?' and at a smiley face and a heart to the end okay? Thanks." I dropped my knife and brushed passed Mikasa, patting my pockets for the bundle of keys that I knew were somewhere on my person.

The girl spun around and called at my retreating back, "Eren I'm not your slave! I don't know where you're going, just don't die!" She sighed angrily before pressing a button on her ear piece. "Armin, I'm going to need a letter sent to Kirschstien, untraceable, naming the address I'm burning this fucker at. Can you find and ideal location for that as well please?"

_"Right, yeah. The best place is the abandoned football stadium for Saint Maria fc. I'll get Hitch to send the letter whilst she's out getting me coffee. Also Marco should have a book in the inside pocket of his coat, grab that. It has The Legion's codes and shit."_

"Saint Maria football stadium, okay. And Armin, Don't swear." 

_"It's not my fault my latest assistant swears like a sailor."_

"Okay Armin, I've got bodies to dump and fires to set. Speak when I get back to the apartment unless something urgent happens."

 

\--------------------

 

"Nonononono. God no. Fuck. No! Marco, please... What happened?! Water, I NEED FUCKING WATER!" 

I heard his cracking voice echo through the stadium and I had to hold in delighted giggles. I had waited round the corner to find out the location and went straight there. I had hated Jean even before all of this had started but I didn't want to put him through the pleasure of death; this was the next best thing. I watched avidly as he pulled the burning body out of the flames, the right side of his lover was about halfway burnt away and the edges of the remaining flesh were charred black. Fire had always intrigued me, but the way it reacted to a human body was absolutely delightful. I leaned forward in my seat eager to watch the scene unfold.

"Oh god Marco. What happened? Does it explain on this note? Huh? ANSWER ME FOR FUCKS SAKE." I grin adorned my face as I watched his sudden burst of anger turned into choked sobs which made his body convulse with each breath he took. I waited ten minutes for him to calm down and for the real fun to actually start. His breathing finally slowed down and his shaking hands ripped open the envelope. He took a few moments to read my message before letting out a positively anguished scream that sent shivers down my spine. What he did next shocked me though, instead of being angry and taking it out on the distorted corpse he whispered.

"I forgive you..." He sobbed and picked up Marco's hand. "I'm sorry that they did this to you. I'm sorry they betrayed you. But I forgive you." He let out another quite sob. "I don't care who you ar- were, I still love you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." 

I had to restrain myself from scoffing at this pathetically emotional moment. Jean was an asshole, why - at the one time I would've found enjoyment in his shitty personality - did he have to be pathetic and caring?! I suppose that's what love does to you, what a disgusting emotion. The word feels horrid in my mind and most probably felt bitter on my tongue as well but I'm not stupid enough to try it out whilst my grieving nemesis was around 15 feet away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic now rated E because of this goddamn chapter.
> 
> First mention of Levi heck yeeeeee.

"Jean you better not be fucking joking when you say freckles was a fucking titan."

"N-no Levi sir, I'm not. I found this where-where-wher-" The little shit held out a small piece of folded paper in his trembling hands, so I snatched it out of his hands but decided to wait to open it.

"You found this with the body, correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"You may leave." I watched him retreat out of the door before unfolding the note. 

'This little titan broke your wall, can you rebuild it? :) <3'  
I raised my eyebrows at the casual, upbeatness of the writing then pushed myself out of my chair.

"I guess it's time to see shitty glasses."

When I reached the lab I was immediately barraged by shouting and the loud humming of around ten different machines.

"SHORT ROUND! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU NEVER COME DOWN HERE!"

"Shut it, four-eyes. There's no fucking need to shout. I need this handwriting analysed, try and match it to any official documents or anything from the police because I still don't trust them." The excitable scientist ran up to me and ripped the paper out of my hands.

"It'll take about a day to go through all the archives Ravioli! You know what's exciting about handwriting?! No ones is ever the same! It's unique to every single person! I wonder if yo-"

"Shit stick, I told you not to call me Ravioli because we're not in France anymore and my name is Levi here not Rivaille also that's a crappy nickname. I'm going to train so send me a message if you get any results."

"Okay! See you later short stack!"

 

\--------------------

 

"Armin, darling, are you any closer to breaking the firewall?"

"Eren you know I hate your pet names! I'm nearly there, I just need Reiner and Bertholdt to stop fucking and get here so we can crash their servers."

"OI FUCKFACE, BEANSTALK GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" The muscley blond stepped through the door first and the lanky brunette came in straight after, grumbling about how they were right outside the door. "I bought you a present Armin!"

"Thank god, I couldn't be bothered to wait till they finished screwing but I didn't want to walk in on _that._ Right boys, get set up, we're tearing that wall down once and for all. Also Eren find Hitch and tell her I need more coffee, preferably a triple shot of expresso."

"Tell her yourself!" With that I stormed out the darkened room and went in search for Mikasa, she would amuse me for today.  
"MIKASAAAAA, WHERE ARE YOUUUU?" I was whining loudly like a little kid but I didn't care, I needed to be free of my boredom instantly otherwise someone's going to wind up dead; I'm not even exaggerating. I turned right at the end of the hallway, heading for the training rooms where Mikasa usually spends her time in but bumped into Annie instead.

"Annieeee, do you know where my dearest sister is?"

"She's out, she left muttering something about keeping The Legion and Police off your ass. Boris, Hitch and I need to report back in with our Captain soon so we need to cover our asses; also a guy in our squad, Marlo, is getting wary. Do you want me to take care of him?"

"I can cover my own ass, she's so fucking overprotective goddamnit. We won't need you for a few days anyway since the guys are working on the tech shit at the moment, so feel free to come and go as you please. It's up to you whether you off him or not. The main thing is, is he a threat? If so take care of him as soon as you have time." I tugged the sleeves of my jumper over my hands before saying goodbye and turning around to head towards the garage. Going out on the bike was the only way to cure my boredom now.

I took the elevator down 10 floors then jogged down the last set of stairs to the underground parking garage. Yeah, we have a private parking garage but that's to be expected when you own a fucking 12 storey building. Grabbing my helmet from the metal storage units by the door, I rushed past all the expensive black cars and headed for my Kawasaki in the far corner. I treasured the thing like it was my child and kept it away for all the other vehicles used. If someone even dared to touch it I would flip and probably beat their ass into oblivion; that's probably why no one has even stepped closer than five paces from it.

I Tugged on my helmet and swung my leg round the bike at sat there for a moment, contemplating where to go - when my decision was made I tore out of the garage and headed towards the docks.  
I felt adrenaline course through my body as I swerved in between speeding cars and ran all the red lights, receiving angry honks as numerous vehicles swerved to avoid me. I threw my head back and laughed, riding my bike was one of the only things that made me feel truly alive. The other two things were murder and sex; one of them I hadn't done in a long while.

With that thought I instantly turned the bike around and headed towards the sleazy part of the city, praying to a non-existent god about my want for a male hooker because women just don't do it for me.

Lo-and-behold when I pulled onto the positively fluorescent street, I spotted a dainty looking blonde boy leant against a lamppost further down the road. I slowed down and finally pulled to a stop a few stores down from and hopped off the bike, hooking the helmet on the handles and strolling over to the kid.

I couldn't deny it, he did somewhat resemble Armin but instead of his wide eyes being bright blue, they were a dull brown colour. Not very interesting but it would do.

"Hey, kid. How much for a fuck?" I was blunt, that's the only way to put it and the blonde looked slightly shocked but pushed himself off the lamppost and moved to stand directly in front of me.

"Well you look like a rich boy so around £200." He smirked and ran his hand down my chest.

"Lets go then, take me wherever."

He pulled me by the hand to some sketchy hotel but I couldn't care less where I was, as long as I could fuck this kid senseless and maybe kill him after.

He lead me into the room before shutting and locking the door after that he turned around a looked at me. I took that as my cue to grab his arm, throw him on the bed and crawl on top of him and attack his mouth with mine. Whilst the process of making out we managed to strip each other of clothes and he began to stroke my cock, fast and messily. When I grunted into his mouth he pulled away and rummaged around in the pile of his clothes before finding a condom and tossing it in my direction. I stoop up and whilst I opened the condom and rolled it onto my length the blonde got on all fours, sucked and licked his fingers, then started fingering himself and letting out wanton moans. I watched the show for a while till he pulled out his fingers and let out a breathless demand.

"Just...fuck me...already..."

I grabbed his hips and whispered in his ear before thrusting into his waiting hole. "You needy little whore." 

I found no reason to control the pace so I fucked him hard and fast till his entire body started shaking, I grabbed his hair and pulled till his back was pressed to my chest. His neck was open and vulnerable leaving me to attack it with bites and kisses and listen to him whimper and pant against me. I was bored after a few minutes before I released my grip on his hair and flipped him over onto his back. I waited for him to spread his legs before grabbing his throat and pressing into him at just the right angle to hit his prostate. The boy let out a hoarse scream and his entire body convulsed around my dick, the sensation was flawless so I repeatedly hit that spot over and over - my grip on his throat tightening each time.

I knew I was growing close so with my spare hand I reached for his cock and pumped it in time with my thrusts. The next thing I felt was his ass tightening around my length and warm come on my hand, which pushed me off the deep end and I came hard into the condom. Even as I pulled out my hand remained wrapped around his throat and I pressed harder and harder until he was grabbing and clawing at my arm. The boy heaved his last few breathes before his arms fell limp and his chest and his back dropped down onto the mattress. I leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before letting go, cleaning myself up and putting on my clothes.

"Thanks for the fuck sweetie, It was nice knowing you." I blew a kiss towards the body before leaving the room and making my way back to my bike. All three adrenaline pumping things in one day, how fucking great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I think of this ahhh.
> 
> I'm terrible at writing smut omfg and Eren likes to kiss his victims goodbye because idk, he thinks it's a nice gesture because he's emotionally retarded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short chapter okay but it's purely plot! It's leading up to next chapter where my babies will finally meet! ⌒.⌒

“Hitch… I’m not even going to try and pronounce that last name. We found a match on a report she filled out about an attack from The Titans where 3 of her squad members and multiple others died. The casualties were Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Samuel, Franz, Tom, Hannah and Daz – the last five had incomplete profiles and their bodies weren’t found so they were just reported killed in action. The two surviving members of her squad were Annie Leonhart and Boris Feulner, we can assume they're suspects as well seeing as they were left alive. I printed out all the information and complied it into a folder for you. In their current squad they have another member called Marlo, from what it seems he’s rather innocent and I don’t think it’s likely for him to be part of the Titans.” Erwin held the folder over the desk and motioned for me to take it. I grabbed the folder and dropped down into the seat opposite him. 

“So how are you going to ta-FUCK!” The blonde started tapping away at his keyboard and clicking crazily at the screen. The light from the screen flashing red and lighting up his crumpled features. “Those fucking titans have broken down the first firewall, past that there’s all the fucking mission info! How the fuck is this happening! Goddamnit!”

“That’s was probably freckles fault, he did all the coding for us remember? Now we know he’s a fucking titan we can figure out he probably gave them loads of information before getting killed.”

“I fucking realise that Levi, now get the girls – Christa and Ymir - and tell them to get shit done!”

“You owe me for getting Satan and her angel you know? I don’t particularly like talking to those brats.” I pushed myself up from the chair and strolled out the door; heading towards the rec room where the 104th usually hung out between assignments. I call the little shits the 104th because they were the 104th group to graduate from Military training school before being persuaded by Erwin to join The Legion - well all but 6 did.

“Right computer geeks get your asses online, The Titans broke down the first firewall, probably with help from the brat that betrayed us.”

They jumped up and mutter their ‘yes sir’s before rushing out the room to do whatever the fuck it was. After I watched them leave I turned back to the waiting eyes of the remaining three.

“You guys go back to picking your noses or whatever you were doing before I came in. Actually I want to ask, did you know Annie Leonhart?” 

Sasha was the first to answer my question after stuffing her face full of crisps. “Yes sir! She actually graduated with us! She didn’t talk to anyone except Reiner and Bertholdt really though…”

“Who are Reiner and Bertholdt? What’re they like?” 

This time it was Connie’s turn to answer my question. “Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. Reiner was kind and acted like a dad towards all of us whereas Bertholdt was constantly nervous and sweating, they were quite a contrasting trio.” He tapped his chin for a few beats before he began speaking again. “Annie actually talked to Eren a few times after he confronted about her about the effort she was making. Now that was a sight to see!”

Jean looked up from where he was curled up on sofa and stared at me questioningly. “Levi, sir, why do you want to know this?”

“You’ll find out later, when there’s an official briefing.”

 

\--------------------

 

“Eren, where the fuck were you!? We crashed the firewall, found out all their mission info and made contact with Ymir and Historia!”

“Well Armin, if you really must know. I went out on my bike, fucked some prostitute in the ass then killed the little twink. It was an amazing evening! It was truly wonderful!”

"Personally I don't care how you get off but it would've been nice if you, _our leader,_ were around to see us kicking technological ass!"

"Yeah, yeah Armin. Good job. I'm proud of you geek! Have Annie, Boris and Hitch left to check up with their squad leader yet?"

"Uh, yeah. They left about an hour ago, they said they'll return in about 5 days. They planned to complete another mission before they come back, they're smuggling weapons out of the military and onto the black market which should be a pretty simple job."

"Sweet, tell Ymir and Historia said hey!"

"Eren... They've already gone."

"Oh, well. Maybe next time. I'm going to train, there's an assassination assignment I wanted to do tomorrow. Have fun with your computers honey!" I kissed Armin on the cheek and made my way out of the room, chuckling when he started mumbling under his breath about pet names and personal space.

When I got to the practice room I went straight to the weapons cabinet and picked out a selection of my favourite knives, which all turned out to be freshly cleaned. It was definitely an excellent day.

 

\--------------------

 

_"Levi, I have reports of our three suspects arriving at the base. They're currently reporting into their squad leader, what do you want me to do?"_

"Mike, I'm going to need you to contact Petra, Erd, Gunter and Auuro and tell them to drop whatever mission they're on and meet with me outside the base. They'll need their best weapons if we're dealing with Titans."

_"Okay, Nanaba's on it. Anything else?"_

"Hack the police's alarm system and set it to lockdown. We can't have the targets escaping."

_"Will do. Good luck corporal."_

"Don't call me that, I'm not your corporal anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter is where Levi and Eren finally meet, I'm sorry for the 3 chapter build up but I deemed it necessary! Hope you guys like it so far anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH AFTER 3 CHAPTERS THEY FINALLY MEET BUT 5 MORE PEOPLE DIE. OH WELL. 
> 
> A bit of Eren backstory in there as well ⌒.⌒

"Boris Feulner and Annie Leonhart, keep quiet otherwise I'll have to kill you both, _unless_ you want to tell me where your friend Hitch has gone. What you are going to do, is walk with me and my squad to the black car waiting outside and get in." 

Erd, Gunter, Petra and Auuro surrounded the two Titans whilst I pushed through the door ahead of them until I heard Gunter grunt in pain. I span around to see Annie with a bloody knife in hand and Boris retreating down the hallway. The girl had stabbed Gunter in the back and was now lunging for Erd who jumped backwards but his balance was off and the knife still managed to slice open his stomach and let blood pour out as he collapsed onto the ground. I pulled out my pistol, took the safety off, aimed at her, ready to shoot.

"LEVI STOP! WE'VE GOT TO KEEP HER ALIVE!" Petra screamed at me before dodging the onslaught of attacks thrown at her. She attempted to step to the side as the blonde threw up her leg and kicked in the general direction of her enemy's body and managed to land a strong blow on Petra's jaw which sent her flying into the wall, a thunderous crack echoed through the room.

"PETRA NO!" Auuro rushed towards Annie as I decided to finally pull the trigger but I was a moment to late as the knife was pushed straight through his chest. The bullet still managed to hit the girl in the kidney area and the force made her stumble backwards and drop the the floor. 

I paced towards her and raised my fist only to stop when she looked up at me, a grin adorning her face. "I'm a good person." When that whisper left her lips I slammed my fist into her face, effectively knocking her unconscious and causing a sickening crunch.

"Fucking Titans."

 

\--------------------

 

"So Boris. You're telling me Annie was taken by members of the Legion and you didn't do anything to stop them."

"Y-yes sir."

_"You're telling me our best assassin was kidnapped by some five foot three douchebag and all you did was runaway?!"_

_"Y-yes s-sir."_

_"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THEY NOW HAVE ONE OF OUR BEST ASSASSINS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO FIGHT WHILST SHE KILLED FOUR OF THEM AND WHEN THERE WAS ONLY ONE LEFT YOU DECIDED TO COME RUNNING TO ME ABOUT IT?!"_

"Y-yes sir." 

I looked at him with pity before picking my magnum up off of the desk. "You should have run away from this entire lifestyle the second you chose not to fight." He started begging and pleading for his life as I positioned my arm in front of me. I simply ignored him and pulled the trigger; wincing as the loud shot reverberated throughout my office. I would never get used to the noise, that's why knives and other melee weapons were my favourite. 

I got up from my chair, walked round the desk and picked his body up from the chair. I trudged through the hallways muttering to the corpse about how he was still special to me even though I had to kill him until I reached the main living area. I kicked the door open with my foot and strolled into the room whilst 5 people turned to look at me. 

"Eren why is Boris dead? Why is my squad member dead?! Where's Annie?!" 

"Hitch, darling, calm down. Annie was captured and Boris here didn't do a thing to stop it. Where were you when this was all happening? Hmm?"

"I left to trade the military weapons off. Annie and Boris said they had to stay and _talk_ to Marlo." 

"That's alright then Hitch. Seeing as they know your identity you can you write another note saying 'Is this who you wanted' with a smiley face and a heart then give it to Mikasa." I diverted my attention to the other female in the room. "Sis would you be a sweetie and dump the body somewhere like last time?" I then turned to the three males on the couch. "Armin, would you somehow inform the Legion of the body's location and find out which one of their members is five foot three with black hair and an undercut. Reiner and Bertholdt go to your next mission. I think it was something about breaking and entering I'm not sure. Okay thank you cuties." I dropped the body onto the floor and left the room, pulling out my phone and dialling a number. 

"Jean, it's me. I know I declined at first but I want to join the Legion." 

_"You so owe me one Jaeger."_

\--------------------

"You want me to accept another one of you 104th brats?" 

"Yes sir!" 

"When can I meet him?" 

"Uh... He's kind of here right now." 

"Kirschstein, you have got to be kidding me." 

"Uh, no sir I'm not." 

"Send him in when you leave, you little shit." 

Jean scrambled out the door and another brat replaced him. The teen has messy brown hair, was wearing quite a fashionable suit and had the most stunning green eyes that were filled with determination and inquisition. 

"Name. Age. Why do you want to be in the Legion." 

"Eren Jaeger. 21. I want to destroy all the titans, sir." 

He wasn't a teen and he knew how to address the higher authorities which was positive but something about him seemed off, then it clicked that he was the one Connie had mentioned. He had talked to Annie before, this meant he was a suspect... But, he claimed he wanted to destroy the titans. 

"Why do you want to kill all Titans then Jaeger?" 

"They killed my mother and Father, sir." 

He couldn't possibly be part of Titans if they killed his family could he? 

"How much training in fighting have you had?" 

"I had standard military training in firearms and I came second in my class at hand-to-hand combat, sir." 

"Who came first?"

"Annie Leonhart, sir." 

I sighed and went against my gut feeling. "I'll be training you personally and you will be staying here from now on. If you complete your first assignment up to standard you can join the Legion. You're dismissed, go have a lovey-dovey reunion with the others." 

"Thank you so much sir! It's a pleasure!" I watched him practically skip out of the room and his eyes lit up with excitement. He was like a fucking puppy.

\--------------------

That was much easier than I thought. The first authority figure I met was the person that had captured Annie and he wanted to train me personally. This gave me more of a chance to murder him or find out all the secrets of the Legion. 

My thoughts crept back to the excuse I used to join and I chuckled to myself. 'I want to destroy all the titans!' that was comedy gold right there, but short and grumpy seemed to enjoy it.

It was true that the Titans had killed my mother and father though, or rather me and Mikasa did. I stabbed our mother multiple times in the chest when I went into a fit of rage and Mikasa was there to pull me into a hug and tell me it was okay as I was giggling madly in between choked sobs. When our father returned home and saw us covered in blood, it was his turn to be angry - he was positively irate when his swung his first towards me. Before he could reach me Mikasa had sprung to her feet, wretched the knife from my hand and slid the blade into his side, piercing his left lung in the process. We were only 10 then but we acted like murder was the most normal thing in the world. Soon after we moved in with Armin for two years before the three of us joined the military training camp, mostly to control my sadistic urges but it didn't work very well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I updated both Clockwork and Falling Foundations in one day what the heckkkkkkk.

"Eren fucking Jaeger! We've missed you man!" Connie and Sasha tackled me to the ground whilst Ymir and Historia - or should I say Christa - were just staring at me with wide eyes.

"Uh hey guys, what's up?" I chuckled as Connie rushed into telling me about what happened over the three years we've been separated but I interrupted him. "Wait, where's Marco? I swear he joined with you." I pushed the two off my chest, got myself off the ground and turned to look at Jean who had suddenly tensed up.

"The titans. Those bastards killed him. He was one of them."  
I struggled to hold back my giggles and put on a shocked act. "What?! No way was Marco one of them! I'll kill them all!"

Jean lifted his head and looked at me you could see the hope spread across his face. "Thanks Jaeger. You're still a little shit." 

"I know horse face."

"So Eren, why're you here?" I turned my head and grinned at Ymir.

"Well I'm joining the Legion obviously!" Historia tugged at Ymir's sleeve to encourage her to drop the topic and she did.

The group asked me what I had been doing over the three years and I made up some bullshit story about Me, Mikasa and Armin travelling the world because we had always wanted to. It was a highly unorthodox story as when we were in training they knew we were orphans and had no money but it didn't stop them believing the tale. As I was making up some random story about how we swam with sharks Mr. Short and sassy barged through the door and demanded I follow him.

"Yes sir! I'll catch up with you guys later!" I practically skipped after the man, glad to start doing something useful already.

"So brat, I'm Levi, second in command. First in command is Erwin who you'll meet after your physical examination which will be performed by Hanji. Don't ask her anything you don't want to hear about because she goes on for hours about the human body."

"Yes sir, I won't sir."

We turned a corner and went up a flight of stairs before walking down another corridor, passing what looked to be a gym.

"Jaeger, you're the first little shit from 104th that I haven't had to shout at about calling me sir. Why the fuck do you have manners when the others don't?"

"Because sir, you're higher in command, therefore you should be addressed appropriately."

He just huffed, stopped in front of a door to our left and banged his fist on the door three times before speaking.

"Shitty glasses, we've got a new brat. I need you to do an examination."

I heard a squeal from inside before the door was flung open and a brunette woman with glasses sprang out.

"Hi! I'm Hanji Zoe! You can just call me Hanji though! We need to do a full body examination, you'll have to do like exercises and stuff on the treadmill so we can test your heart rate and stamina and we'll do blood tests an-"

"Shut up four eyes. This is Eren Jaeger, he was also part of the 104th graduating squad."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

Hanji grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room before shoving me onto a stool whilst Levi trailed behind us and shut the door.

 

\--------------------

 

"Pretty...good Jaeger...for a guy with only...standard military...training." 

The little shit was dodging and blocking all my blows. I swung my right fist towards his face and he lifted his arms and crossed them against his head whilst with his right leg he swept my legs out from underneath me. Even though I was falling I deemed it sensible to drag him down with me and grabbed the front of his shirt, causing him to overbalance and fall forward. As soon as my back hit the floor the kid fell on top of me and we lay there for a second before I kneed him in the groin and shoved him off of me, gaining power as I straddled him. I quickly threw a punch but the little shit grabbed my wrist, pulled me to the side and bucked his hips, making me fall the onto my back again. He immediately got on top of me, pinning my arms down with his legs and pressed his forearm heavily against my throat. I thrashed against his grip but he wouldn't budge, so I just sagged against the floor. I was really fucking impressed with this brat. His green eyes - that were full of something that looked extremely like lust - were gazing into mine, his face was incredibly close and the only that could be heard was our heavy panting. He suddenly pulled back and grinned.

"Do I win yet, sir?" Those fucking eyes lit up like Christmas lights as I slowly nodded; It was pretty damn cute but I wasn't going to admit that. He jumped up and held his hand of for me to take, as if _I_ needed help up but I still accepted the offer and he pulled me off the dirty ground.

"Not bad brat, now go take a shower you're all sweaty and smell like shit."

"You don't smell like roses either, sir."

"That's why I'm taking a shower too dipshit." He plodded off towards the changing rooms and kept on turning to look a me with a shit-eating grin on his face. How can a 21 year old brat (who could possibly be a Titan) be that fucking adorable?!

When we reached the changing rooms he just stripped nude straight away and sauntered towards the showers, swaying his hips and humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like Madonna. He either didn't give a shit or he was really confident about his body, I didn't matter which though because all I can say is that ass was really fucking nice.

When I had stripped and folded my clothes up neatly I grabbed two towels and went in the direction the brat had gone it but I couldn't see him until I walked past the cubicle nearest the door and when I did walk past he was bending over to pick up a bar of soap; he was definitely doing that deliberately. I hung the towel on a peg opposite the shower and raised my voice so he could hear me over the water.

"You forgot to get a towel you stupid shit." To say he jumped out of his skin would be an exaggeration but he did almost have a heart attack. As soon as I spoke his whole body looked like a jolt a electricity has been sent through it and he span around to face me, eyes wide with shock.

I snuck a glance downwards, smirked and walked off but before I reached my selected cubicle I called over my shoulder.

"I don't think you particularly want me to see your dick Jaeger so cover it next time." I hung up my towel and waited for a tongue tied response but what I got instead was pretty surprising.

"Who said I didn't want you to see my amazing cock?! You seemed to like the look of it, sir!"

"I don't want to hear that fucking sass again Jaeger."

"If you don't want sass, stop looking at me like you want to fuck me, sir!"

"As if I would want to fuck a kid I only just met."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update with Clockwork and Falling Foundations being uploaded really close together.
> 
> If you can't tell I'm putting of studying for my exams to write hahahaha heLP.

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing here?" Ymir harshly whispered.

When she and Historia offered to give me a tour of the building I actually thought there was going to be a tour not a scolding that was almost as bad as Mikasa's .

"You stupid fuck! Who's in charge of the Titans whilst your here? Do you know how dangerous it is just strolling right into the enemies headquarters? What if you get out of control huh?" Ymir was trying her hardest to control her voice as we walked around the empty corridors. 

"Eren, what would Mikasa think?" Historia's voice in the mix shocked me out of my daze and whilst they were staring at me I decided to address their questions.

"One, they have Annie captured because they know she's a titan so I'm figuring out a way to get her back. Two, I'm still in charge, I'm just operating from my fancy new phone. Three, I know how dangerous it is, I'm not that stupid. Four, I won't get out of control as long I can participate in missions. Lastly, Mikasa has no clue I'm here so she wouldn't think anything. Now can you actually give me a tour please?"

"You're such a stupid fuck! Mikasa is going to kill you! And why the fuck do they have Annie?! Will she talk?! Are you suspected of being a Titan?" Historia tugged on the tall girls sleeve and looked at her as if to say shut the hell up, it seemed to do the job as Ymir just sighed. "Come on then fuck truck lets give you a tour."

"Ymir, they found out because Hitch made a little slip up. Annie won't say A word and they'll never suspect a thing. Now lets drop it."

 

\--------------------

 

"They'll never suspect a thing. Now lets drop it."

That little shit. Now I knew that Ymir and Christa were involved with something - most probably to do with the titans - I decided to confront the boy later and then talk to the girls. I trailed them silently whilst they went on their tour and listened for anything that could reveal what they were actually talking about but they just rambled on about the 104th which was a pretty stupid topic if you ask me.

When the three of the finally separated Eren drifted back to the training rooms we were in earlier and went straight to stretching; he didn't have to waste time changing out of his suit this time as he was still wearing the sweatpants I stole from Jean's room.

I stood in the doorway for 10 minutes whilst I watched the boy stretch, grab and training dummy a various melee weapons. Just before he got started I cleared my throat and walked into the room, making him jump out of his skin.

"Jaeger. I'm going to put it bluntly, are you part of the Titans?" The boy stared at me blankly before bursting into crazed laughter.

"Oh god...ahahaha! Oh my god! Levi! I mean sir! Why on earth would you think that?! Why would _I_ be part of the titans?!" 

"Brat. I heard you talking to Ymir and Christa." I paused and he looked at me, anger written all over his face. "You said 'They'll never suspect a thing.' what am I meant to assume?!" His lips trembled and he turned away from me, leaving me to assume he was crying or some shit like that. There was an incredibly awkward silence until Jaeger snorted and then started cackling again.

"Sir, oh my fucking god!" He snorted, "I can't believe you! I was talking about my sister and best friend! They don't know I'm here because they don't want me to be! Oh my god!" He dropped onto the floor, clutching his stomach. "You're such a drama queen! That is comedy fucking gold! Me, part of the titans?!" His laughter dissolved into wheezing and he was sitting on the floor tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Shut up you little shit, it's not funny! I have a reason for my suspicions you know!" I stormed up to where he was sitting a grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him centimetres away from my face.

Instead of getting the scared reaction and apologies I hoped for the kid just bit his lip and stared me down. We remained staring at each other for around half a minute before I dropped him to the floor and exited the room. That brat looked turned on from a little manhandling, what the actual fuck?!

 

\--------------------

 

_"Eren, where the fuck are you?! Me and Armin are really worried!"_

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed at the desperate voice that came out of the speakers. "Calm down sis, I joined the Legion. There's nothing to worry about."

_"The Legion?! Do you know how suicidal that is?! What if they found out huh?!"_

"Mikasa I'll be fine, stop babying me."

_"I can't fucking believe you Eren! You've got a death wish!"_

"Goodbye Mikasa." I hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. My mood had already turned shitty after that run in with Levi and now it's ten times worse. I loved Mikasa from the bottom of my heart - strictly platonic of course - but she gets dreadfully annoying and overprotective; it can be overwhelming at times. When a black cloud hung over my emotions I usually just killed, fucked or went for a ride on my bike but none of those options were available to me so I paced around my newfound bedroom, agitation clawing at the edges of my mind. This is how my episodes usually started and from experience I knew they never ended well. I needed to do something about it before the pressure became to much.

Fuck. _Fuck._ _FUCK._

How do I deal with this? I need power, I need adrenaline. I scratched at my skin trying to provoke my self into thinking. I could feel my sanity slowly dripping away at the edges until a thought came to me.

I can take him. I can overpower him. I can fuck that ass into oblivion. 

He must want it! Why wouldn't he?! That settles it! He will act as my frustration outlet.

Now where is he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1232 words of pure angry smut.
> 
> You've been warned.

When I found him in the kitchen making tea I took my chance and span him around. I slammed him up against the counter and kissed him aggressively, it took a few moments for him to respond but when he did it was a battle for dominance.

Levi had power over me with his position in the Legion which I positively hated him for and the rush I needed, the rush I _craved_ would only come if I took my anger out on him and brought him to his knees. Preferably sobbing. 

I bit his lip and growled aggressively, willing him to open his mouth and he did just that. I used my tongue to explore his mouth and his did the same to me. He wrapped his arms around me to claw at my shoulder blades and rolled his hips against mine. I arched my back and let out a guttural moan not giving a shit about how loud I was.

I pulled back and stared at him, eyes filled with anger and lust. "Now your going to let me fuck that pretty little ass of yours without one single complaint, sir." I spat out the last word with disgust before recapturing his mouth and lifted his legs whilst he moved his hands to wrap them around my neck. We remained kissing whilst I made the trip back to my room until he leaned back, pulling my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Who the fuck are you...and what have you done with...sweet little Eren?" I stopped walking at his husky voice and chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you...but sweet little Eren...is a rare fucking occasion." I kept one arm underneath him whilst I moved the other to pull his mouth to mine again and continued to walk. 

"I prefer...this one...your body's more...honest..." He mumbled between heated kisses. 

When we finally reached the room I pressed him against the door and ground my hips against his whilst he scrambled to reached the door handle. The door was finally open and I stumbled into my room and threw Levi effortlessly onto my bed before slamming and locking the door.

I took of my sweatpants then walked back to the bed to straddle Levi, wrapping one hand round his throat and unzipping his trousers with the other. He struggled against my grasp slightly but when I snaked my hand down his boxers and stroked his erection he relaxed into the bed letting out a raspy moan. I released the raven's throat to drag his boxers down and bite his thighs, still continuing to stroke his dick, causing the man to arch up off the bed and let out a strained whimper.

"H-hurry the fuck up bra-ahh-ah." I captured his mouth once again whilst his hand trailed downwards to pull off my underwear and I sighed in relief as my dick was freed of it's confines.

"You're in no position to be demanding anything, sir." The word tasted bitter on my tongue, this man who was ready to be fucked after a day of knowing me should not be superior to me. In reality he wasn't, he was in second place to Erwin whilst I founded and ran my own gang. In this situation it seemed absurd that this man thought he was predominant. This pathetic, whining, mess thought he was better than Eren _fucking_ Jaeger.

Letting my aggression grow again I flipped him over and lifted up his hips, rutting against his ass frantically; indulging in the shameless whimpers I was drawing from Levi. Still holding up his hips with one hand the other breached his mouth and I informed him that he had to suck or his ass would be ripped in two, so he sloppily sucked and licked at my fingers. I saw drool wetting the bed sheets making them turn a darker, more translucent shade of blue and I deemed my fingers wet enough. I yanked my hand out of his mouth and shuffled backwards so I could tease his twitching hole.

"Jaeger you-ahh!" I pushed one finger through the ring of muscle and began to tease his insides. "You better hurry uuuuhh-up." A few moments later he began to desperately push back on my finger. "More b-brat-nng!" I added another finger and began to scissor him open. "I said m-more you ahh-asshole!" When I ignored his protests he began to whine and beg which must have been fucking degrading on his part.

"Jaeger p-please! I want another fing- **ahh!** " I finally added a third and curled them upwards brushing the little bundle of nerves I had hoped to find. I abused the spot again and again till Levi's voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Please, g-give me your cock! I n-need it!" I withdrew my fingers and sat back on my knees. 

"Beg for it." Levi snapped his head around and glared at me but it didn't give the effect he wanted because his eyes were watering, full of unshed tears. In that instant I think he swallowed all his pride or he never had any. He shuffled around till he was facing me and starting licking the tip of my erection which made me release a hiss but I showed no other reactions. 

He licked a stripe up base before talking. "Please give me your cock, I want you to fuck my ass till I can't walk, till I can't even move without hurting." Levi then nuzzled my dick and placed wet kisses all over it. 

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll indulge you, whore." I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed, grinning manically when he spread his legs. "Such a good boy aren't you, sir?" 

I spat into my hand and tugged at my dick a few times before placing it at his entrance and thrusting in all at once. Levi's whole body convulsed as if trying to escape me and he let out a silent scream, eyes rolling back into his head, tears streaming down his face. I gripped his thighs tightly and released an animalistic moan at the over-stimulating sensation. 

I started of with slow powerful thrusts but my pace grew frantic as his tight heat enveloped me and twitched around me. With each precise thrust of my hips his back arched off the bed and dropped down again much like the reactions of a dead body trying to be revived. With that thought I had never wished someone to be dead by my hands this much, painted red with blood, dead, lifeless eyes staring up at me and the body marked, bruised and twisted into wretched angles. 

I continued at my brutal pace when I felt a heat start to pool in my abdomen and my hips stuttered. "I'm nng-fucking close and ah-ah-I'm going to come in your ass so don't f-fucking complain about it l-later." The raven simply let out a throaty moan in reply and came all over his stomach, fucking classy. I swear this man had no dignity. 

My crazed fucking continued for a while longer before my pace staggered and climaxed inside him. Out of breath and too tired to do anything else I pulled out and and collapsed beside Levi. 

"Goodnight, sir." 

"Clean me up you little shit." 

"Do it yourself you lazy bastard." 

"I hate you Jaeger." 

"I hate you too, sir." 

\--------------------

I ached so fucking much and hated myself even more but this was the only way to get close enough to the little shit stain. When the opportunity arose I took it.

He was untrustworthy, even less so now that he turned into a massive asshat and was really fucking angry. At least I can monitor him now. 

You see when he passed out I snuck back to the tech room to get bugs and planted multiple with his belongings. One in his bag, one in a jacket pocket, one in his head phones and the last one in the lampshade.

He can't hide anything from me now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split into two really since where it's at now is my typical chapter length but yeah... ⌒.⌒
> 
> I srsly cannot wait to write the next chapter like srsly ahhhhhhhh. 
> 
> *whispers*
> 
> clothes shopping eeeeeeeee

“Levi, we received another letter with an address on it, not directed to anyone specific this time. I’m going to need you to go with the newbie because it’s his first mission. It’s most likely that there will be another body but you should be prepared for an ambush.”

“Fucking hell, do I really have to escort the little shit? He’s so goddamn annoying.”

“You only met him yesterday and when I passed his new room last night it seems you two were getting rather close.”

I sighed before explaining. “I suspect him of being a titan, I needed to plant bugs this posed as a perfect opportunity.”

“Did you see the fucking kid? He’s way too innocent to be a titan now stop making excuses and do your job, Levi.”

“Fuck you, Erwin.” I pushed myself up from the chair and slammed the door to his office behind me. I ventured downstairs to the rec room where I assumed the Jaeger boy would be hanging out with the other brats but was surprised when I found no one there. I wandered round the entire building, passing the living quarters and training rooms multiple times. After about half an hour of searching I decided to go down to the shooting range in the basement which I hadn’t checked yet but the brats tended to only go there alone so I didn't really think anyone would be there.

When I emerged from the elevator I heard energetic shouting and shots being fired in rapid succession. I followed the noise into viewing box and found the all the brats there, with the exception of Jaeger – who I assumed was going through the course to test his skills. They all looked ecstatic and extremely impressed except from Jean who looked incredibly annoyed at Jaeger's performance.

I leaned against the doorway before interrupting them. “Having fun you little shits?”

It was hilarious watching them all go silent and turn to face me, they all looked extremely worried like I was going to beat the shit out of them or something. I'm not that fucking grumpy but obviously I had a look of death on my face.

Jean was the first to speak. “Uh Levi, sir! What are you doing all the way down here?”

“Well I was searching for the newbie but it seems he’s busy…”

 _“Is that Levi I hear? Hello sir!”_ Eren’s voice irrupted from the speakers and his panting could be heard until he switched off the mic again. I brushed past the others till I got close to the mic.

“Brat, I’m going to need you to hurry this up because we’ve got some shit to do.”

 _“Yes sir! I just need to clear a couple more rooms then I’ll be up! Guys what’s my time? Am I still beating Jean?”_ Jean spat out a yes in reply to the brunet whilst the other brats started giggling. I heard a few more rounds being fired before the kids shouts came through the speakers.

_”Fuck yes! Fifty four seconds oh my god!”_

“Good job kid, you still didn’t beat my time though. Now hurry the fuck up.” 

_“Yes sir!”_

Five minutes later the brat walked into the room grinning like a maniac. 

"Jean you owe me twenty now, I told you I could beat you even when I'm out of practice!" 

"Shut up brat, lets go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along behind me. When we reached the elevator I released him and explained what was happening. 

"The other day we were sent a letter with an address on it specifically for Jean, that was where he found Marco dead. We received another letter with a different address on it yesterday and we're going to see if there's any bodies there. Go get a gun and whatever else you want. I'm also taking you shopping after so you don't have to wear Jean's shit or that suit you wore yesterday." 

"How are we getting there, sir?" 

"Either by car or motorbike, why?" 

"Can we go on the motorbike? Can I drive?" 

"Your an eager little shit aren't you?" 

"Yes sir!" The elevator then beeped, signaling our arrival on the armoury floor. It's fucking ridiculous that we need a whole floor for weapons but Erwin insisted on it when we bought the building. Jaeger spun around to face me then pulled me close, kissing me aggressively before jogging out the elevator to go pick what he wanted for the little trip. I was a little taken aback by the kiss but I brushed it off like it was nothing even though it reminded me of the situation I had gotten into night before. 

I took my time going straight to the handgun area and when I got there I picked up a golden colt 1911. It may seem over the top in gold but I liked the look of it and it did the job. 'The job' meaning it blows people's brains out pretty well. I noticed that a Beretta 96a1 was missing from it's place and assumed the kid took it. He may be irksome but he had a damn good choice in weapons. 

\-------------------- 

I didn't care about the guns particularly so I just picked up the one Mikasa gave me to use when on missions for the Titans. It may seem stupid that I don't know a thing about guns because I'm the leader of one of the most successful gangs out there but they don't interest me, you can't get up close and personal with a gun, you cant get _messy._

After I grabbed a gun (a Bere-something) i wandered around the armoury and shamefully admitted that it was much better than ours, like ten times better. I was starting to get bored after passing row after row of guns until a saw something catch the light, I ran straight to it _obviously._ I was like a magpie searching for treasure, not an incredibly accurate analogy since I was neither a bird nor was I looking for treasure - maybe a kid in a candy shop would be slightly more relevant? 

What I had discovered was a whole collection of knives ranging from a typical Bowie knife to a Japanese Tanto knife and I was breath taken at the condition of every single one of them. They were perfectly sharpened, incredibly clean and looked completely brand new. You have to understand that I'm not exaggerating, I do take good condition of my collection but you can't help the fact the after a lot of use they lose their glimmer, no matter how hard you try to clean them and yet these still fucking sparkled like the sun. 

My drooling was interrupted by the shorty as he pulled me away from them. 

"Don't go anywhere near my knives you little shit, you'll get your sweaty finger prints all over them." Like the dumbass I am, I shoved past him and grabbed the Tanto knife and began twirling it in my hands; slashing at the air. 

"Stop touching my fucking things you little shit! Put it down!" I ignored his command in favour of asking him the question humming in my mind. 

"How the fuck do you keep these so clean? Mine ar-" I caught myself mid-sentence and mentally smacked myself, he couldn't know I have weapons that would just make him suspicious. _As if he wasn't already._

"Firstly I don't let brats like you touch them." He grabbed my arm and pulled the hilt from my grasp; placing the blade delicately back on the shelf. "Secondly I use a fuck tonne of bleach. Does that answer satisfy you? Because we've got to hurry the fuck up if we want to get to the location and then take your ass shopping." 

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I don't suppose I could take one with me could I?" 

"No you little shit, now let's go." 

It was infuriating how I had to put up with following his orders without retaliating and putting him in his place. As he sauntered his way back to the elevator in front of me the thought of showing him who's boss became increasingly better and so that was what I did. 

We stepped inside the elevator and as soon as the door closed I spun to face him and pinned him against the wall. "Listen up. Stop treating me like shit when you were begging for my cock last night. You are in no way better than I am so stop with the insults." 

The reaction I had hoped for was nowhere in sight as he raised one eyebrow, glared at me then reversed ours roles by knocking my arms away and pinning me against the opposite wall. 

"No you listen, you fucking brat. I needed a good fuck and you served that purpose. I am better than you because I'm second in command whereas you're just a rookie who hasn't even been on a single assignment yet. You better stop acting like a stubborn five year old and learn to respect me like you did yesterday morning. Is that fucking clear Jaeger?" 

The elevator signalled it's arrival in the garage before I walked out and nodded weakly; muttering a 'yes sir'. It seemed to please the man as he walked out behind me and claimed that I could ride the bike to the location. 

Don't get me wrong, I was annoyed that Levi had reacted like that but I was also pretty excited about the fact someone had managed to overpower me and put me in my supposed place, it was an oddly thrilling feeling. I lied to myself and blamed my excitement on the fact I got a ride on a new bike and that I was soon going to see Levi's reaction to Boris' dead body which, I can say, was going to be a once in a lifetime moment. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh for the love of god this chapter is weird.
> 
> Good...  
> But weird.
> 
> 3254 words of weird to be exact.
> 
> *whispers*  
> There's kinky sex where Eren bottoms by the way...
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm wondering if this whole fic is just an excuse for me to write the kinky sex this ship has very few fics about...)

"Is this seriously an MV Agusta F4 RR?!"

"I don't know brat and I don't give a shit. You can adore it when we get back, get on the fucking bike and lets get going."

"Yes sir! Where do we need to go?"

"Rose theatre, the opposite side of the city, it's completely abandoned and ruined."

"Ah I know the one! Where all the homeless people and cracks heads used to hang out before a bunch of squatters were killed there, right?" 

"That's the one Jaeger, now get going."

I watched him put on his helmet climb on before I did the same and proceeded to embarrassingly wrap my arms around the brats waist so I didn't fall off the back of the motorcycle. I was glad I did since Jaeger took of straight away, accelerating to speeds of around eighty mph but I could tell he wanted to go faster and test out the seemingly wonderful bike that he was practically salivating over. It was like the boy wanted us to die in some horrid crash or something at the speed he was going and the way I could hear giggling but his skills actually surprised me as he managed to evade all vehicles that came dangerously close to hitting us. Obviously if we were going at normal speed he wouldn't have to dodge cars and lorries to keep us from dying.

Although I acknowledged his skills I was still clutching onto his borrowed jacket for dear life and trying not to break down into tears as I feared for my life. That would never happen though, but you get the point that it was really fucking scary. 

We managed to make it all the way across town, to the Rose, in record time. I clambered off the back of the bike and pulled my helmet off trying to act like I wasn't about to shit myself whilst Jaeger jumped off whopping and shouting. When he removed his helmet and shook the hair away from his face I could see he was grinning like a manic, a real smile that reached his eyes and caused dimples on each cheek to appear. Cute. Wait, fuck, no. He's an annoying little brat with violent mood swings that could possibly be a titan, _that_ could not be cute.

We returned the helmets to where the bike stood a took out our guns before making our way into the abandoned theatre, stopping to kick down the door first.

As the door fell with a crash the sound of squeaking and multiple tiny little paws scuttling away could be heard and I visibly shuddered causing Eren to huff in amusement then proceed into the darkness.

Needless to say the place was fucking filthy and it took all my effort not to start retching and run out of the place. We advanced towards the main stage and found nothing peculiar on our way there, it was as if no one had entered the place after it was abandoned and the could very well be true but I wasn't going to think about how this could be a setup, the main priority was finding the body that I assumed was there. Jaeger pushed open a one of double doors before walking through, gun aimed and ready to fire.

"Uh, Levi. I think you were right. There's a dead person strung up on the lighting."

I pushed past the kid and ran towards the stage hoping to get a closer look at the face. I knew it couldn't have been one of ours since they're all at headquarters but I was still anxious.

Eren followed me as I jumped up the stairs, onto the stage as I looked up at the body recognition sparked in my mind before horror, shock and anger became my main emotions.

"Sir? W-who is this?"

I ignored him in favour of swearing at the body of Boris Feulner and kicking the empty glass bottles into the back wall.

"Levi who is this?! Why're you so angry?"

"This, you little shit, is a member of the fucking titans that ran away before I could fucking capture him! They seriously killed two of their own fucking members before we could get anything out of them! Ugh, FUCK!"

"He mustn't have been that important if they killed him right?"

"I don't know kid, I don't- I don't fucking know..."

\--------------------

This had been an amazingly good day so far if I don't say so myself.

First I got to ride my dream bike with Levi clinging to my waist for dear life and I could feel his muscles through the thick jacket, they were really fucking prominent. Then I got to watch his nose crinkle up in disgust as we were walking through the Rose and it made him look pretty adorable if you combine that with his height. Lastly his reaction to Boris' dead body was fucking hilarious! He was so goddamn angry It was extremely difficult to keep my act up as I was trying not to erupt into laughter. First he was kind of shocked, then he was horrified that I -well, he didn't know it was me - had killed a member of my own gang and then it was anger because he didn't get a chance to find anything out from my little darling.

We remained at the scene for around twenty minutes before Hanji arrived with another guy - her assistant Moblit I believe - and began taking care of Boris whilst me and Levi left the theatre. 

To my surprise he didn't immediately request to go home and simply said that we should continue with the previous plans of shopping.

Our first stop was a professional tailors where I had to get fitted for my 'uniform' which was actually just white skinny jeans, knee-high brown leather boots, a short tan jacket with the Legion's winged logo on and a forest green coat also with the winged logo on the back. I also picked out three suit pieces I wanted much to my delight. We were told to return for it all in 5 days and with that we left the shop.

Apparently that wasn't enough and Levi's list for what clothing I needed was pretty thorough:  
\- Training  
\- Sleeping (To which I told him I sleep naked.)  
\- Formal  
\- Casual  
\- Stealth  
\- Underwear  
\- And seasonal clothing

It was like he was a goddamn fashion stylist or something but I just gave in because who could refuse free clothes. We went around the shopping centre and got everything except for casual clothing, which I left for last. I pulled a bored and grumpy Levi by the hand into a Burton store and began piling shirts and shoes into his hands which were already weighed down with my other bags. I chose multiple pairs of super skinny jeans before dragging Levi to the changing rooms.

"Hurry up brat. You don't even need to try these on you already know your size!"

"Sir, you always have to try on jeans to make sure if your ass looks good in them! It's like the number one rule!"

I heard him mumble something about stupid little shits before I stepped out from the cubicle and did the little spin, showing of the trousers that I found made my ass look fucking fantastic. It was amusing to watch his eyes go wide as dinner plates but he still kept his stoic behaviour.

"Yes, very nice brat, now hurry up so we can go."

"I bet you only want to get back quickly because you want somewhere clean to fuck me. Don't even try to deny it, _Levi_."

"Stop being a cocky little shit and make haste."

From then on the sexual tension grew increasingly high and I kept on noticing the not-so-secretive glances Levi was sending my way. It was rather amusing to know someone wanted to fuck me that bad.

When we made our way out of the shopping centre we came to the realisation that we wouldn't be able to take all the bags back on the motorcycle which lead to us having to call someone to pick them up. 

That someone happened to be an extremely pissy Jean who was muttering about us being stupid assholes as he piled the bags into the boot and sped off in the car. Leaving me and Levi to return on the bike.

I know I already said the sexual tension was high but by the time we got back to the headquarters he looked positively enraptured. I didn't think the talking back and skinny jeans would affect him this much but I was proved as when we got into the elevator he slammed me against the wall and we promptly started making out.

In the process he had pressed one of the buttons that took us to his personal floor, which Erwin and Hanji also had. Following that, we reached his floor and he dragged me out the elevator, our lips attached together. 

We reached his bed with our bodies tangled together and as I went to pull us down he tore out of my grip, leaving me to fall onto the bed by myself. I tried to push myself up but he kept me pinned down with both hands and stood over me, gaining the upper hand. 

"I hate it when my subordinates talk back, disobey me and address me casually. I also hate it when they think I'm their little slut that they can easily overpower and fuck me whenever they want to. For the second one, you are the only little shit that's done that so I need to appropriately show you that you're wrong. You know how I'm going to do that?" He moved closer towards me and pressed his knee into my erection, causing me to whimper like a bitch in heat. "I'm going to make you my little whore from now on and I am going to remain as sir to you. Is that clear Jaeger?" He then glared at me as I remained tight-lipped to proud to acknowledge him. It was a regretful decision on my part since he put more pressure on my cock till it began to be painful and I had to swallow my pride if I didn't want my balls to be crushed. "Yes!" 

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes sir! It's clear, sir!" 

He then smirked in reply, pushed off of me and then flipped me over like I weighed nothing. Of course I struggled and tried to evade his grip but my efforts were fruitless as he pulled my arms behind my back, held them together with one hand and pushed my chest onto the bed with the other. I felt cool metal slide onto my wrists and heard a clicking sound, from what I pieced together I assumed they were handcuffs but I attempted to get a look at what they were just to make sure which made Levi switch his hand on my back onto keeping my head pressed into the mattress.

"I've never been so happy about the fact I carry around handcuffs until this moment. But brat, where's all that strength from yesterday huh? You beat me fair and square then, today you're giving in easily. Where's that fighting spirit Jaeger?"

I spat out a 'fuck you' which was muffled since my face was pressed into the bed. I was actually wondering the same thing myself as yesterday I could flip him over with no problem at all but today I was struggling to move anything other than my hips which were embarrassingly high in the air in comparison to the rest of my body. I wanted to spin around and cut the man open for all the humiliation he was putting me through. No one had treated me like this in a long time and I was surprised to say I had mixed feelings about it. For the majority I hated the lack of power I had and the fact it was so degrading but on the other hand the lack of power made me dizzy with excitement, there was someone who could overpower me. There was a new challenge that would actually be difficult to face and it was enthralling.

As I was lost in my thoughts Levi had pulled down both my trousers and my boxers leaving my ass bare, for the whole world to see. "Now Jaeger, are you going to let me fuck you easily or are you going to try to fight?" My pride got to me again and I remained silent yet again which lead him a grab my dick a squeeze it painfully. "Ahh, ahh! Fuck you!"

"Now brat, that isn't a very nice way to address your superior now is it?" He removed his hand from my dick and smacked me hard on my ass which was a real fucking surprise that only made my frustration grow. I growled at him but didn't respond in any other way. "Oh look at your pretty little cock, it looks to me like you're enjoying the rough treatment. Now tell me are you going to be a good little boy or not?" He smacked my ass once again before yanking me upwards by my hair till my back was against his chest - with my arms stuck in between - and my neck twisted awkwardly so I was looking up at his face. 

"Fuck you, _sir_." I spat out before yet again struggling to get away but it was hopeless. He ripped open the front of my shirt, then both sleeves before pulling it off of me so I was completely naked. Levi pushed me back into the bed before spanking me again until I was gasping at the pain.

"I was going to treat you nicely." Yet another blow was bestowed upon my ass. "But since you're refusing to cooperate, even though it's obvious you want it, I'm going to have to carry on being rough." 

"Please don't, sir!" I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded but I needed to get out of this situation or at least make it slightly less painful.

"What was that brat?" His voice was truly patronising and I wish I could turn around and wipe that obvious smirk off his face.

"I'll be good, sir! I promise!" My voice cracked as he smacked me halfway through the sentence.

"Jaeger, you're body is telling me that you're quite enjoying this since you're still hard as anything. Are you sure you want me to stop?" He rested his palm on my cheek and then pulled it back, ready to spank me again but I rushed in a reply before he could.

"Yes please, sir! Please stop! I'll be good, I will!" I think this was the lowest point in my life as I was reduced to begging pathetically.

With that he left me on the bed and walked towards the drawers, pulling about a bottle of lube. I had the sudden realisation that whilst I was completely naked, he was fully clothed, leaving me the most vulnerable I had felt since I was around nine. 

He then stripped off all his clothes before pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and walking towards me.

"I'm guessing this is your first time bottoming then Jaeger?"

"Y-yes sir." I couldn't help my stutter and I was pissed of at myself for not being able to do anything. 

He stood behind me and pressed one finger lightly against my entrance before pushing it in. It was a really weird feeling and I was wondering why guys thought it felt so good, of course I knew about the prostate and everything but I only felt uncomfortable. That was until Levi added a second finger, I could feel the stretch and it still felt slightly odd but he curled his fingers upwards and a shot of pleasure ran through my body and I let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine. From then on the whole feeling grew pleasurable and everytime he stroked my prostate my whines grew louder and more desperate until I was either doing that or panting heavily. He added a third finger and I groaned at the stretch but when it was mixed with pleasure it felt really fucking good. This was better than any other feeling I had previously experienced, except from the rush I got from killing people, but this was pretty goddamn close. 

"M-more, pl-ahh, ahh!"

"Look at you, whining, panting and begging like a fucking dog. Maybe I should get you a collar and treat you like one? Would you like that, dog?"

"S-sir, I need you!"

"Answer my question first, dog. Then you might just get me."

"Y-y-yes sir! Please treat me like a-ahh dog!"

"You're such a good boy. I think you do deserve my cock."

"Yes, nng, please, sir!"

He withdrew his fingers and I felt surprisingly empty but I could hear him covering his dick in lube so I knew the feeling wouldn't last long.

He walked around the bed and I could feel him get on it when it sunk from the new weight added. I lifted my head to see him leaning against the headboard and gesturing for me to go towards him.

"Ride me, dog." I know this was the perfect opportunity to escape but I was to caught up on finding that pleasure again so I shuffled towards him the best I could without the use of my arms and placed my legs either side of him so I was hovering over his cock.

With one hand he positioned his cock at my hole and he let the other rest on my hip. I sunk down on his erection till he was fully sheathed and we both let out groans at the feeling. It took me a minute to get used to the sensation and when I was I began rolling my hips lightly. Levi let out appreciative moans and moved his other hand to rest on my hip but it wasn't enough for me, I needed the explosion of pleasure I had received when Levi hit my prostate. 

As soon as I started bouncing up and down on his dick he hit the spot, I let out a loud moan and arched my back in pleasure. I could tell I tightened around him as he dug his nails into me, breaking skin.

"You're so fucking tight. You feel so good, dog."

"T-thank you, sir. Ah, ahh! I'm-I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me Eren."

I did just that and came over his stomach with a loud whine that was ripped out of my throat. The sensation of me tightening around him must have been too much as he came immediately after with a grunt. He lifted me off of his softening cock, took a small key out of the drawers -where I assume he put it after he got the lube - and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing my arms from behind my back. I didn't react much to my new found freedom since my mind was hazy from the post-orgasm bliss and simply burrowed under the covers. 

"We're really fucking dirty but I can't be bothered to move."

"Sir, with all due respect. Shut up and let me sleep."

"What did I tell you about talking back, dog?"

"Sorry, sir." 

I am so fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The motorcycle: http://www.omnimoto.it/foto/popup/25707/mv-agusta-f4-rr-312
> 
> The Green Coat: http://m.chictopia.com/photo/show/409743-Rainy+Green-forest-green-vintage-coat-black-clubmaster-ray-ban-sunglasses-gold-vintage-n
> 
>  
> 
> So if you hadn't noticed what I'm trying to pull off with Eren and you're thoroughly confused, here's a little explanation.
> 
> He's always been the most powerful person amongst the people he knows and he gets pleasure from being in charge and causing pain like a typical sadist etc etc  
> Then along comes Levi who is extremely powerful in the gang culture, Eren overcomes him in training (and with sex) which leads him to believe he's more dominant.  
> Levi kicks his butt and puts him in his place which Eren in turn gets off on because someone is _finally_ strong and powerful enough to control him.
> 
> TLDR; Eren is a sadomasochistic slut who has a weird view on power.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS SO MUCH DRAMAAAAAA ~•.•~

_"Mikasa! What the fuck do you think you're doing calling me up?_  
...  
 _Yes, of course I'm fine! I'm twenty one years old, I can handle myself!_  
...  
 _No! They don't know anything!_  
...  
 _I know it's dangerous, I'm not oblivious to the consequences!_  
...  
 _I will sis, I will. I've got to go but tell Armin I said hi and tell the others to stop slacking because I'm not there._  
...  
 _Love you too sis, bye."_

Fucking Jaeger waking me us at the crack of dawn with calls to his sister. 

He tumbled back into the room with obviously wobbly legs that I couldn't help but smirk at.

"Good morning cripple. How are you holding up?"

"First of all it's not the morning, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. Second of all, I wouldn't be a cripple if it wasn't for you, sir." Jaeger shuffled his way into the bed again, placed his phone on the drawers, wincing when he lay down and covered himself with the duvet.

"Someone got off of the wrong side of the bed today, didn't they?" 

"I haven't had coffee and making my way downstairs to the kitchen is a task I'd rather not try."

I huffed in amusement before replying."I so wrecked you yesterday and it's incredibly amusing."

"Is that why you're actually like you're high as a kite because it's weird seeing you upbeat instead of angry or indifferent."

"Yes Jaeger, it's all because of your amazing fucking that I'm in a good mood. It's not like I can just generally be happy." Sarcasm was dripping off my words but the brat simply crinkled his nose and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Oi dog, get up we're disgusting. We need to shower."

"Are you really going to call me that?"

"Yes I am you little shit. Now be a good boy and get your ass up again to take a fucking shower."

He sighed but pushed the covers off his body and attempted to get up whilst I hopped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Uh, Levi-I mean sir... Can you help me up please?"

"No, you already managed to get up by yourself once. I'm sure you can do it again."

"Fine then, you asshole."

"Watch your language Jaeger."

"Why don't you watch your fucking language and help me the fuck up instead of being a prick?"

"Don't talk to me like that, brat."

"I can talk to you however I damn well wish because I am fucking better than you!" Eren finally managed to push himself up off the bed and was in the process of putting on his underwear and trousers that he retrieved from the floor with difficulty.

I marched over to the little shit and slammed him against the wall whilst he was halfway through the process of buttoning up his trousers.

"What the fuck are you doing you motherfucker! Let me go!"

"How many times to I have to explain this to you dog? I. Am. Better. Than. You. You're just a piece of shit I can easily throw away, get that through your thick skull." Despite his weakened state he still managed to shove me away, grab his phone and swing open the bedroom door before storming towards the elevator - not bothering to pick up his shirt or jacket. 

"Running away won't solve your problems Jaeger!"

"Fuck off Levi, or do you want me to break your neck?"

"I'd like to see you try you little shit!" With that the elevator opened and he strode in before slamming his hand against one of the buttons.

\--------------------

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL._

That was my only thought process as I walked towards my room, hoping not to encounter anyone otherwise I would most likely snap. 

Luck was in my favour since no one appeared on the journey their. I barged into my room, rummaging through the shopping bags placed onto my bed before laying out underwear black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, black backpack and a similarly black pair of converse. I then went into the adjoining bathroom, turned on the shower to the highest temperature without letting it adjust and started scrubbing all the come and sweat off my skin.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL._

I was in and out within five minutes and it took me another five to get changed and towel dry my hair so it was soaking wet. I plugged my headphones into my mobile and turned on Sunlight through a straw by Anavae.

I left the room and headed straight to the elevator again but my luck wasn't so good this time around, thank the non-existent god that I only encountered Ymir who took one look at me and knew what was up.

She whispered "Go now, I'll cover for you. We don't want you murdering one of these guys." I would've sent her a grateful look but I was incapable of anything other than pure anger and frustration.

I reached the elevator and slammed my fist into the console, aiming for the armoury floor. My hit landed correctly and that was where I was taken, the armoury had an eerie silence to it - with exception to the music blaring through my headphones - but I brushed it off and headed straight to Levi's prized knife collection.

I grabbed two Eikhorn military knives, one of them was extremely jagged round the edge and had a piece cut out from the top whereas the other was extremely sharp, with straight edges and it was rather thin. I put them in their cases (or whatever the fuck they're called) and shoved them into the backpack before returning to the elevator yet again and going down to the garage.

I searched for the keys to the Agusta for around five minutes before finally finding them and hopping on the bike - not bothering with a helmet. I peeled out of the underground parking lot and headed in the direction of the city centre, seeing as it was december I knew there was going to be tonnes of people there which means I could easily separate one person from the crowd and kill them off in an hour at most.

When I arrived at the city centre I pulled into a multistory car park that was attached to a huge shopping mall and hopped of my bike.

I headed towards to a spot of darkness that had a good view of the elevators that brought people down from the shopping centre waiting for a suitable target.

I only had to wait a mere half an hour for a gaggle of nine girls and two grown women to step out the the elevator. They were chatting amongst themselves with exception to one black haired girl who was trailing along behind them. She was extremely pale and slender, which gave her a china doll effect. 

The group walked past the shadows I was hiding in and I quietly sprung forward, collecting the girls wrists in one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

She attempted to bite my hand and kick out of my grasp but I overpowered her. Her eyes. Wow, her eyes. One was a bluish grey whilst the other was a rich chocolate brown. They were wide with shock, tears pouring down her face.

I remembered that I had to be quick about her death and placed her gently down onto the floor, straddling the girl, so her hands were pinned down by my legs.

I used one hand to swing the bag off my back and pulled out the knives, still using the other to cover her mouth. "Hey sweetie, which one would you like me to use first?" Her scream was muffled by my hand and she started struggling even more. 

Since she didn't answer I picked the jagged one first and ran it down her chest and stomach, ripping the girls shirt as well as her ghostly looking skin. The raven let out a pained and anguished wail which was truly delightful. I then moved the blade to her arms and dragged it down the length of them multiple times for each.

Her breathing grew heavy and a continuous stream of stifled begging was being made as I was allowing that sinfully beautiful red to well up on the surface of her skin.

I placed the jagged blade back in my bag and grabbed the thinner, sharper knife.

"I'm going to kill you now, thank you." I tugged the weapon along her pale throat and watched in amusement as her eyes widened and a steady flow of blood leaked from the wound. 

Removing my hand I saw her face looked too empty and too _white._

Using the knife - maybe a bit to hard - attempted to stretch her lips up into a grin which in turn ripped the skin to created a bloody smile. Which I then kissed because that girl had helped me when I needed it.

Pleased with my efforts I put the blade back into my bag and walked away from the scene, back to my bike. I witnessed the group of young girls and women freaking out and calling for 'Lucy' but I ignored it, paused my music and called up Mikasa.

"Yo."

_"Eren! I thought I was dangerous to call?"_

"I'm not at the base. I need a clear up, nothing to do with The Legion or Titan business." 

_"Oh Eren. Why do I need to clean up if it's got nothing to do with us?"_

"Because I asked you to! Is that not enough? Do you really need a reason to follow you dear brothers orders?! I am addressing you as your boss right now so do as I say." 

_"Sorry, sir. Where's the location?"_

"Trost shopping centre car park, floor 1, block E." 

_"This is going to be really fucking difficult for me, I hope you're happy."_

"I am! Oh, also, by the time you get here the body may have already been found. Kill everyone who has seen if it has and take care of everything. Bye sis!" 

\--------------------- 

Fucking Jaeger and his temper tantrums. 

I brushed off his abrasiveness before heading to the shower to scrub off all the filth from my skin. That took around twenty minutes before I was properly happy with the state of cleanliness, I then dried and got changed before searching for a pissed off brat. 

I couldn't find him anywhere and just as I was going to give in when I remembered the mics I had placed in some of his belongings; I realised that if he had any of them on him I could figure out the location. My pace quickened as I headed towards the tech room and I went straight to one of the computers before trying to find the connection to the bugs that I knew every computer had. 

When I finally found the right programme I opened it and tried to establish a connection between the mics in his bag, jacket and headphones. 

The sound I received from the jacket had silence and I realised that was one he was temporarily wearing so I checked the bag next but the sound was muffled. It was obviously that Eren was on the move and talking to someone though. Lastly I checked the headphones and Jaeger's voice resonated through the room. 

_"...need a clear up, nothing to do with The Legion or Titan business_  
...  
 _Because I asked you to! Is that not enough? Do you really need a reason to follow you dear brothers orders?! I am addressing you as your boss right now so do as I say._  
...  
 _Trost shopping centre car park, floor 1, block E."_  
...  
 _I am! Oh, also, by the time you get here the body may have already been found. Kill everyone who has seen if it has and take care of everything. Bye sis!"_

That fucking cunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent like an hour researching knives for this chapter, these are the two I picked: 
> 
> http://www.eickhorn-solingen.de/epages/62631327.mobile/de_DE/?ObjectPath=/Shops/62631327/Products/820111
> 
> http://www.com2you-biwak.de/images/product_images/original_images/825147_zoom.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMAAAAAAA

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE ASSHATS!"

I received a chorus of 'yes sir's before I resumed talking again.

"Eren Jaeger is a suspected member or higher up of the Titans, he just murdered someone innocent and Mikasa, his sister I think is going to the scene to do clean up. I need Ymir, Christa and Jean to go to the scene and everyone else remain here. We need to capture Eren alive when he returns. Is that clear?!"

The 104th were in such shock, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. One of their comrades had utterly betrayed them, it's quite sad really. When they had finally regained their wits I told them the address Jaeger had mentioned and stalked off to find Erwin.

\--------------------

(Ymir POV) 

Levi knows, for fucks sake. I knew Eren was stupid but not this stupid he had lasted three days, only _three fucking days._ We hadn't even managed to sort out a plan for getting Annie back.

 **Annie.** Fucking Annie, yes! If I can break her out and warn Eren and Mikasa in time we're basically home free. 

Historia dragged my by the wrist to the armoury whilst Jean walked ahead, I tugged against her grip to get her attention. She turned to face me but continued walking, I mouthed the words 'I'll get Annie, you call Eren and Mikasa' she nodded before releasing my wrist and gesturing for me to go.

I ran towards the elevators, being light on my feet so I didn't aware anyone of my presence and directed the elevator to go to the top floor, where the blonde was being held. I thanked whatever deity for the low security because we had been deemed trust worthy enough. Although security was in fact low, Mike was still watching over Annie which means I had to take care of him first. 

I stalked into the room, again being light on my feet. My subtlety didn't work since Mike immediately sniffed me out but when he turned around his posture was relaxed and his guard wasn't up.

"Ah, hello Ymir what're-" I interrupted him with a smooth kick to the face which made him take a few steps back and get into a fighting stance.  
I rushed him straight after with a flurry of punches but I didn't manage to break his guard until I brought my knee into the mix, dealing a low blow to his groin which made him stagger. I took the chance to again kick his face, he attempted to grab my ankle but I lashed out a caught him in the jaw, this effectively made him fall to the floor.

Feeling the rage swarm over from where he had kept Annie locked up I brought my steel capped heel to his face multiple times, crushing his skull and killing him in the process. 

I then removed the keys from his belt and unlocked the door to where Annie was being held. I stepped into the room, flicking on the light and killing the darkness. I saw Annie chained to what could only be described as a crucifix, blood slowly dripping from open wounds. 

She lifted her head and went to glare at me but immediately stopped and let her lips lift up a little.

"Hey, I knew you would come." 

"Annie, don't talk, Eren's got us into a lot of trouble so we need to hurry okay?" I paced over to her and began undoing the chains, catching her when she fell forward.

"Typical fucking Eren." I stifled a small chuckle before letting Annie carry her own weight as I spun around into the direction I heard footsteps coming from. 

"I forgot to warn you there's someone else here Ymir." Annie whispered, her voice still raspy from what I gathered to be lack of hydration.

"Mike? Is that you?" The voice and footsteps grew closer before the owner of the appeared in the doorway, pulled out a knife and dropped into fighting position.

"Hello Nanaba, just here to pick up a friend. Stay there if you don't want to be hurt." She obviously ignored and ran straight towards me in hope of stabbing me before I could react. I jumped to the side lightly - almost like a torero - and grabbed one of the chains, hoping it would be of use as a weapon. 

"Ymir you fucking traitor! I can't believe you!" She rushed towards me again but I span around her body, looping the chain around her neck before kicking her back which made her topple to the ground. 

I pressed my foot into the small of Nanba's back and directed the chains towards me. She struggled and tried to lash out but it proved ineffective because she was out like a light in two minutes. I kept the chain in place for a few more minutes before dropping it and checking for her now non-existent pulse.

After I stood back up I linked my arm in Annie's before helping her out the room and into the elevator. Whilst we were waiting int the elevator I sent a quick text to Historia, 'I'll wait in the Subaru Impreza for a minute, if you don't get here in time I'll go to headquarters, make it out alive x'. It's all I could do at the moment before leading Annie to the car and grabbing the keys on the way.

The wait was very tense but before I knew it Historia was jumping in the car harassing me to go. 

"Calm down, what happened?"

"We got to the armoury, I knocked Jean out, I warned Mikasa but Eren wouldn't pick up his cell! Now I'm really worried in case he comes here! Ymir what're we going to do?! Oh, and hi Annie, welcome back to the world of the free I suppose!"

\--------------------

"FUCK YES!" I yelled put at the top of my lungs, throwing my head back and arms up; steering the bike with my knees. I rested one hand on the bars and pulled the helmet of with the over hand and dropping it along the empty streets. I felt incredibly good, I had _everything_ in my control, everything and everyone was mine to manipulate and dominate.

I decided to head back to the Legion since I didn't want to be gone for too long and raise suspicion. My phone was incessantly ringing but I simply ignored it, knowing it would be Mikasa worrying about my recklessness or something like that.

I realised that was a bad idea as soon as I pulled up into the car park and Connie, Sasha, Levi, Erwin and Hanji were waiting there. I instantly knew something was up so I got off my bike slowly and moved my backpack so it was hanging loosely on one arm.

"Uh, guys, what's up? Why're you all down here?" 

"So, brat. How did it feeling killing an innocent person?" 

My eyes widened and I instantly knew I was in deep shit, I did something completely out of character and remained calm but answered Levi's question honestly.

"Oh, Levi! It felt wonderful to get all that anger out on that poor fragile girl!" I slowly unzipped the bag and dug my hand in, grabbing both knives.

This time it was Erwin's turn to talk."So Levi was right about you all along. You are in the Titans?" 

I let out a deep chuckle at the question before pulling out the blades, putting one in each hand and dropping my bag to the floor. "No no no! You've got it _all_ wrong! I'm not _in_ the Titans, I _am_ the Titans! Founded them straight out of military school, with the help of the other amazing recruits."

Connie, Hanji and Sasha stared at me, mouths wide open in shock whilst Erwin and Levi looked unimpressed but I continued my little speech. "I may have founded them after graduating but you could say we started eight years ago when me and Mikasa killed out parents, or maybe a year before that when I killed two guys to save Mikasa's life and she killed the last one! This is probably boring you now so goodbye!" 

As quick as I possibly could I threw the knives in the direction of the group of people before hopping on the bike, starting the engine and speeding off. 

When I pulled out of the car park I turned around to see a both knives engorged deep into Erwin's right arm and the other members aiming their guns in my direction before firing shots and rushing to their respective vehicles.

The journey was a hazardous but amusing one, travelling through small alleyways and side roads to get the Legion of my tail. After around an hour I deemed it safe and returned to the twelve storey building I labelled as home.

When I arrived I jumped off my bike and made my way to the elevator and finally checked my phone, I had missed calls from every single member and text messages warning me that I had been found out etc etc.

I walked through the elevator doors, along the corridor and into the main living area - which must I say was a mess.

"You fuckers just can't live without me can you?" I leant on the doorframe and smirked as everyone turned around and let out whoops of joy. I let a grin spread on my face as I saw Annie sitting down with a small smile on her face.

"Eren we thought you died."

"I'm untouchable you stupid cunts, now who wants alcohol to celebrate Annie, Ymir and Historia's return?" Another series of shouts followed and I winked at Annie before making my way towards the kitchen.

Mikasa was the first one to follow saying sternly,"Eren answer your phone next time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT! BUT HERE IT IS, MY MOST FAVOURITE CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!

For around two months after the whole fiasco with the Titans, I kept on seeing those bright green eyes on every mission I went on. Every time I turned a corner they were there, but in an instant they disappeared again. On the first five assignments I tried to follow the glaring green, to catch sight of the asshole (which was most likely Jaeger) but he was never there, this lead me to believe he either learned some fucking magic or I was seeing things. Everytime I was in an empty alleyway and could feel his presence - I always turned around sharply, gripping a pistol with such an intensity only to find the walkway behind me deserted which frustrated me to no end.

I managed to complete eleven jobs in the span of two months even with the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and the heavy weight of knowing there were eyes following me everywhere. The sensation of being followed only started when I reached the locations for the first two months but on the third I recognised that I was be watched as soon as I drove out the underground parking lot. It was unnerving to say the least and I knew from experience that I wasn't wrong about having some sort of stalker but I had no evidence to prove so. From the flashes of stunning green saw on a regular basis I figured it was the Titan brat trying to find the right time to off me but again, I had next to nothing for evidence.

I finally reached breaking point on the second week of the third month when he wasn't even trying to hide from me. I could here the pitter-pattering of footsteps and small giggles erupting in the silence periodically. I swung my body around and pulled out my Glock 17 in one swift motion, shooting three times at an area on the rooftops high above me where I had last heard a trace of sound coming from.

"Fuck off you shitty Titan brat unless you want me to kill you!" I roared at the top of my lungs. The lid on my anger bursting off and shattering to pieces.

I heard a snort come from the rooftop behind me which I promptly turned to face. An eerie shadow was leering over the side of the stairwell and those luminescent green eyes were almost glowing in the darkness. 

"Now now Levi, we both know that if you really wanted to kill me you would have attempted to do so already."

I emptied the rest of the clip in his general direction, too pissed to actually concentrate on my aim. He managed to evade six out of the seven bullets miraculously but the last one caught him in the left side of his chest, just above the heart but it seemed like it missed any important arteries.

He took the shot valiantly and only took a slight step backwards at the force. Eren then began descending the stairwell whilst muttering under his breath and huffing in amusement at random intervals.

My gun was still following him but I wasn't firing, nor was I resting my finger on the trigger. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Jaeger?" I growled out as he dropped down to the floor gracefully when reaching the point where a ladder had to be loosened to get down.

"Oh you know, just trailing people that are sworn to be my enemy but aren't _actually_ doing anything to successfully get rid of me because my cock entranced them with it's beauty." He took a step towards me and I could see his smirk dusted with the glow of a nearby street lamp.

"Ha ha. Hilarious Jaeger. Truly riveting! Now tell me, what are you actually doing here? What is the point of following me if you're not going to capture, injure, or kill me in anyway?" I lowered my gun but I was still tense from the burning desire to drop the gun and kiss him violently.

"Can't you tell Levi? I'm stalking my prey, learning it's ways, admiring it's beauty before I devour it and ruin the image of perfection." He grew closer and circled me, at that point I truly felt like his prey; I felt weak. "Like a cat, not a house cat but a mighty leopard." I shivered lightly as I felt his breath on my neck before he continued to lick a stripe up the back of it. "And if I'm a wild leopard, you can be the beautifully daunting Jaguar, yes?" His tone peaked in a question at the end of his sentence and his breath was still present against me.

"We are neither, we are both humans. Caphice?" I tensed my jaw and shifted my hand towards my belt in hopes of reaching a knife before the brat noticed. However he grabbed my wrist and intercepted it's journey before pulling me around to face him.

As I stared up at his face, barely lit by a street lamp I noted the predatory glint in his ever changing eyes. Powerful yellows swirling in the mix of glittering greens and blues; his pupils had expanded massively - from what I guessed to be excitement. I wished to retract my earlier statement because what I was seeing was definitely more cat-like then human; I reacted accordingly by baring my teeth and snarling at him viciously.

Eren gripped my wrist harder and smirked. "Darling, if you say that you're not anything like a Jaguar then you should see your self tonight. Sneaking around, merging with the darkness, emitting a powerful wave of danger and lastly looking at me like that - It's cat-like in every aspect of the sense." 

I attempted to tug my wrist out of his strong grasp but he only clenched tighter and stepped closer till my chin was against his chest, eyes aimed upwards to continued looking at his face. "Don't call me darling." I hissed out through clenched teeth.

Those were the last words I spoke to Eren that night before he let go of my wrist and switched to gripping my hips and kissing me desperately. I dropped my gun without a care and immediately tangled my hands in his messy brown locks.

It took me around a minute to come to my senses and my brain practically exploded with thoughts of 'shit! What am I doing? Why am I kissing the fucking enemy?'. Even with the realisation, I still continued to kiss the boy, tugging at his bottom lip and intertwining my tongue with his - drawing out a guttural moan in the process.

Eren was the first one to pull back. He bit my lip hard, causing me to hiss in pain before jogging away and calling out: "I only give people pet names when they are dear to me!" and leaving me gasping for air helplessly in an abandoned alleyway and complaining mentally that the brat had gotten my clothes all bloody and messy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


End file.
